


Твое убедительное притворство

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Sentimonster Adrien Agreste, Ложь Лилы Росси раскрыта, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: Когда Лила слишком упорствует в попытке привлечь внимание Адриана, он теряет самообладание, и в результате весь класс накидывается на нее, как стая верных волков. А когда Маринетт решает присмотреть за Адрианом вместо того, чтобы проследить за Лилой, лгунья превращается в Обличительницу Вины, суперзлодейку, которая ослабляет своих жертв, заставляя их переживать худшие ошибки и сожаления. И почему это Кот Нуар вдруг стал так… агрессивен по отношению к Ледибаг?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Strong Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919839) by [miraculouslycool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslycool/pseuds/miraculouslycool). 



> This fic is also published [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9258020)
> 
> Примечание автора: действие происходит спустя три месяца после событий Миракл Квин. Луканетт и Адригами не каноничны.

Маринетт пронзительно вскрикнула, залетая в ворота школы. 

– Простите, мистер Апрэль! – воскликнула она, оказываясь внутри. 

– Ничего страшного! – добродушно откликнулся он, как делал почти всегда, когда она опаздывала. 

Не надо было патрулировать до трех часов ночи!

Что ж, она стала проводить много времени с Котом, и они постоянно придумывали всякие шутки в отношении ее нового статуса хранительницы, так что, может быть, это было не так уж и плохо… «НЕТ, СОСРЕДОТОЧЬСЯ, МАРИНЕТТ!» – мысленно завопила она. 

Задыхаясь от бега, невозможно было вздохнуть с облегчением, но, кажется, она все-таки пришла вовремя. Все еще слышен был галдеж одноклассников, а значит, мисс Бюстье еще не было в классе. 

Маринетт так этому обрадовалась, что не заметила, как наступила на помятую жестяную банку.

– У-а-а! – завопила Маринетт, готовясь к столкновению с полом. 

Вместо этого ее подхватили сильные руки, и ее лицо впечаталось в чью-то грудь. 

– Маринетт, ты в порядке? – раздался над ухом взволнованный голос Адриана Агреста. 

– Адриан? – Маринетт подняла глаза, увидев его встревоженное лицо. – О, да, я… я в порядке! – нервно произнесла она, отступая на пару шагов. 

– Уверена? Ничего не сломала?

– Нет! Все отлично! – улыбнулась Маринетт.

Три месяца назад у нее бы душа ушла в пятки от необходимости сказать предмету своего увлечения что-нибудь столь же простое, но теперь она гордилась собой за то, что больше не путает при нем слова. 

Три месяца назад она отказалась от своих чувств к нему, позволив ему и Кагами обрести свое счастье друг с другом. Что ж, они продержались добрые две недели, прежде чем решили поставить точку и остаться друзьями. 

И, к счастью, это также никак не повлияло на ее дружбу с Кагами. Адриан и Кагами чувствовали себя несколько неловко где-то с неделю, но довольно скоро преодолели это и стали довольно близки. 

И Маринетт была приятно удивлена тому, что ее это ничуть не волновало. Фактически, они с Адрианом очень сблизились друг с другом за последние несколько месяцев. 

Не стоит понимать это превратно, часть ее всегда будет любить Адриана, но того тянущего, непреодолимого желания быть с ним непременно в романтических отношениях более не было. 

И некий черный кот с зелеными глазами, с которым она проводила все больше времени, определенно этому поспособствовал…

– Маринетт?

Голос Адриана заставил ее осознать, что она отключилась. Опять. 

– О нет. Не говори мне, что я снова выпала из реальности, – простонала она. – Сколько меня не было на этот раз?

– Три минуты? – хихикнул Адриан. 

– И ты просто смотрел, как я пялюсь в никуда? – сердито сказала Маринетт. 

– Ну… надо признать, – сказал он, ведя ее к лестнице. – Ждать, пока ты поймешь, что слишком ушла в свои мысли, довольно увлекательно. По крайней мере, в этот раз ты не подпрыгнула до потолка. 

Маринетт тяжело вздохнула. Порой Адриан был хуже ее Котёнка.

– Это было всего один раз! Сколько вы с Альей еще будете напоминать об этом?

– Алья предупреждала меня так не делать, – признался он виновато. 

– Конечно, она предупреждала, – вздохнула Маринетт, поднявшись по лестнице. – Так, как же так вышло, что ты пришел в то же время, что и я? Разве это не у тебя идеально организованное расписание? 

По какой-то причине Адриан, казалось, занервничал. 

– Ну, знаешь ли. Я всю ночь делал домашку. Я был так занят с этим турниром по фехтованию, что отстал от всех школьных занятий. 

– О, точно, мы же всем классом ходили туда! – взволнованно сказала Маринетт. Кагами произвела хорошее впечатление на их класс, и все болели за нее так же громогласно, как и за Адриана. Ну, все, за исключением Лилы, которой не было из-за ее очередной «благотворительной поездки», над чем охали и ахали все, кроме самой Маринетт и Адриана. 

Когда они зашли в класс, Аликс и Ким кидались друг в друга скомканными бумажками, а Макс вел счет. Большинство учеников смеялись и подбадривали их. 

Нино сидел на месте Маринетт и взволнованно разговаривал о чем-то с Альей. 

– Эй, привет! – помахала им Алья и самодовольно взглянула на Маринетт, которая одарила ее пристальным взглядом. 

– Не возражаешь, если я посижу здесь, пока мисс Бюстье не придет? – спросил Нино у Маринетт, и она улыбнулась и кивнула головой.

– Конечно, Нино! Я тогда пока что сяду с Адрианом. 

Как только они заняли свои места, Алья начала разговор:

– Итак, я тут подумала, что, если нам вчетвером посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм в эту пятницу? Мы уже довольно давно не собирались все вместе. 

– Я только за, если только это не ужастики, – сказала Маринетт.

– Конечно, родная. Нино смог меня переубедить насчет этого. 

– Погоди, я не ослышался? – с недоверием спросил Адриан. – НИНО умудрился переубедить в чем-то Алью?

– Если честно, я до сих пор в шоке, бро, – невозмутимо произнес Нино. 

– Ох, не напоминай, – фыркнула Алья, и Адриан с Маринетт рассмеялись. 

– Что насчет тебя, Адриан? – спросила Маринетт. – Как думаешь, сможешь пойти с нами?

– Э… Думаю, да, если покажу высокие результаты в фехтовании, китайском и баскетболе, игре на фортепиано, и мастерски справлюсь с фотосессиями, – по мере перечисления его голос становился все более угрюмым, и Маринетт прекрасно понимала, почему. 

– Ну, тогда заметано, – констатировала Алья. – Так как присутствие Адриана все еще под вопросом, давайте выберем фильм, который ему нравится, так что даже если он сможет быть там только по видеосвязи, он хотя бы сможет посмотреть фильм, который хочет. 

– Отличная идея! – сказала Маринетт.

– Да, большое спасибо, Алья, – широко улыбнулся Адриан. – Но я, в общем… не особо киноман?

– Ага, всякий раз, как у нас получается встретиться, все, что ты хочешь смотреть – это аниме, – сказал Нино. 

Адриан одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, и Маринетт захихикала. Тем не менее, перед ней он почему-то совсем не чувствовал себя смущенным. 

– Ну, а есть у тебя какие-нибудь любимые актеры?.. – начала Маринетт, но была прервана чьим-то пронзительным голосом. 

– Ох, ничего себе, ребята, вы собираетесь устроить киновечер? – взволнованно произнесла Лила Росси. 

Маринетт захотелось призвать силы Ледибаг, чтобы отправить ее в полет с этой планеты. 

Адриан куда лучше скрывал свои эмоции, но даже он не удержался и взглянул на нее раздраженно. 

– Да, Лила, – сказала Алья. – В эту пятницу.

Маринетт захотелось придушить ее.

– Это так здорово! Я тоже свободна в эту пятницу! Можно с вами?

Алья и Нино относились к ней дружелюбно, но в тот момент чувствовали себя явно некомфортно.

Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох.

– Но я думала, что в эти выходные ты собиралась на то празднество в Риме, в честь твоей мамы! – невинно произнесла она. 

Это даже не было ложью. Лила хвасталась насчет этого уже месяц. 

– Ты говорила, что сядешь на самолет двадцать девятого, а это как раз в пятницу.

Адриан гордо улыбнулся Маринетт. Она просто потрясающая, ей даже не пришлось повышать голос, чтобы избавиться от нее. 

– О, э-э, да. Должно быть, я забыла! – нервно сказала Лила. – Наверно, у меня снова проблемы с кратковременной памятью. 

– Жаль, что так вышло, – добродушно сказал Нино.

– Да, может, в другой раз, – добавила Алья. 

Адриан и Маринетт с облегчением переглянулись. 

– Так, о чем мы говорили, – начала Маринетт, не потрудившись даже проверить, ушла Лила или же нет. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь любимые актеры? Может, мы сможем посмотреть один из их фильмов?

Адриан задумался. Нино был прав, он не так уж часто смотрел фильмы. И единственным фильмом, который он смотрел очень внимательно и с благоговением, был тот… в котором снималась его мама.

Ему вовсе не хотелось поднимать столь тягостную тему, особенно когда его друзья были в приподнятом настроении, так что он сказал:

– Эмили Грэм де Ванили. Это моя любимая актриса. 

К счастью, никто из них не узнал это имя.

– Хм, никогда о ней раньше не слышал… – сказал Нино. 

– Она играла в довольно редких фильмах, но это одни из немногих, что я смотрел. Вам они… покажутся довольно скучными, так что, может, будет лучше, если мы выберем что-нибудь другое, – сказал он извиняющимся тоном. 

– Ты уверен? – спросила Алья. 

– Ага! Я не возражаю…

– Погоди, ты сказал – Эмили Грэм де Ванили? – вмешалась Лила и так фальшиво рассмеялась, что у него скрутило живот. – Я ее так люблю! Она давнишний друг моей семьи! 

Адриану показалось, будто ему зарядили пощечину. 

– Прости, что ты сказала? – тихо спросил он. 

– Эмили Грэм де Ванили, Адриан! Мне тоже она нравится! Я была на всех ее премьерах, она давняя подруга моей мамы, они вместе закончили школу! Я могу устроить вам встречу, если хочешь, она ОБОЖАЕТ своих фанатов. 

– Ой, я тебя умоляю… – начала было с раздражением говорить Маринетт, но Адриан положил ладонь на ее руку, останавливая. 

Он натянул на лицо улыбку.

– Это же здорово, Лила! Как думаешь, можешь устроить мне встречу завтра? У меня занята вся неделя, думаю, я смогу выкроить свободное время только завтра. 

Лила побледнела, но не отступила. 

– Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать, она очень занятой человек…

– Ты сказала, она любит своих фанатов. Так что, несомненно, она будет рада со мной встретиться, – сказал он. 

Алья, Нино и Маринетт притихли. Напряжение между ними зашкаливало.

– Ну…

– Так узнай же, когда сможешь встретиться с ней, – настаивал он. 

– Но я…

– Узнай, – он так сильно заскрежетал зубами, что весь класс притих.

Хлоя, разговаривавшая по телефону, повернулась и пытливо посмотрела на него. Сабрина оторвалась от дописывания домашнего задания Хлои. Макс остановился на середине подсчета очков Аликс. Аликс выронила бумажный шарик. Ким смотрел на них пятерых с занесенной для броска рукой. Натаниэль больше не выглядел сонливым. Роуз, Милена и Джулека сидели с разинутыми ртами. Даже АЙВАН казался шокированным. 

Никто из них раньше не слышал, чтобы голос Адриана звучал так свирепо.

– Адриан, почему ты злишься на меня? – Лила начала фальшиво всхлипывать.

– Я попросил тебя узнать насчет нее. У тебя ведь с собой телефон, правда? – сказал он, пристально глядя на нее. 

– Э, да… – Лила поспешно набрала в поиске ее имя.

– Что там говорится? – спросил он с фальшивым интересом в голосе. 

– Это… это… – голос Лилы дрожал. – Это Эмили Агрест.

Весь класс дружно ахнул.

Адриан поднялся на ноги. 

Маринетт была очень разгневана, но невольно чувствовала замешательство из-за злости Адриана. 

– Так что дай мне знать, когда сумеешь найти способ организовать встречу с моей мамой, которая пропала год назад, хорошо? – произнес он, так крепко сжав кулаки, что ногти почти до крови вонзились в ладони. 

– Адриан, я…

– Ой, да ладно, хватит, – резко оборвал он ее и бросился прочь из класса.

– Адриан! – крикнула ему вслед Маринетт, но он даже не обернулся. – КАКОГО ЧЕРТА, ЛИЛА?! – взревела она, повернувшись к лгунье. – Как ты могла соврать о таком?!

– Дрянь, как ты посмела расстроить моего Адрианчика? – завизжала Хлоя, бросая свой телефон на парту. – Ты омерзительна, совершенно омерзительна! 

– Никогда не думал, что ты способна на такое, – Нино с виду не был столь же разгневан, как девчонки, но был крайне расстроен. – Тебе должно быть стыдно, Лила.

Алья была вне себя от ярости:

– Да как ты посмела? Что Адриан тебе сделал, чтобы заслужить подобное?! О чем еще ты врала нам?!

– Я не врала! – рыдала Лила. – Он выглядел таким грустным на вчерашней фотосессии, что мне хотелось порадовать его! Я не знала, что его любимая актриса – это его мама!

– О да, Лила, ты его оооочень порадовала. Поздравляю, – с сарказмом сказала Аликс, но ее глаза при этом горели от негодования. 

Маринетт хотелось остаться и понаблюдать за тем, как Лила красиво опозорится перед всеми, но она не желала в подобное время оставлять Адриана в одиночестве. Она выбежала из класса, наполненного какофонией громких обвинений и рыданий, и обнаружила его в самом низу лестницы. Он сидел на ступеньке, обняв свои колени и уткнувшись в них носом.

Сердце Маринетт сжалось. Адриан не заслужил этого. Все знали, что он очень любил свою маму, но Маринетт только сейчас до конца осознала, насколько сильно. 

Адриан всегда был добр к Лиле, по крайней мере, до того, как понял, что ее ложь на самом деле вредит другим. То, что она решит этим воспользоваться…

Нет, нельзя сейчас думать о Лиле. Адриану нужен друг. И ей надо быть с ним.

Она медленно спустилась по лестнице, чтобы не напугать его.

– Привет, Маринетт, – вместо этого сдавленный голос Адриана напугал ее. 

– П-привет, – сказала она. Он так и не поднял взгляда. 

Она уселась рядом с ним, положив руку на его плечо. 

– Мне так жаль, – печально произнесла она. 

– Почему? – он поднял взгляд. Его глаза покраснели от непролитых слез. – Ты не виновата. Ты же не просила ее врать о моей маме. 

– Нет, но… я должна была узнать это имя, должна была сказать что-нибудь раньше…

Он невесело рассмеялся, пытаясь сдержать слезы. 

– Думаешь, это бы ее остановило? Я должен был позволить ей зайти так далеко, даже если это и было столь болезненно. Ее нужно было поставить на место. 

– Ох, Адриан, – сказала Маринетт. – Ничего страшного, если тебе хочется плакать. Это всего лишь я. 

– Я знаю. Я… просто не хочу акуманизироваться. 

В тот момент Маринетт просто ненавидела Бражника и все, что означало его присутствие. Никто не мог даже расстроиться или погрустить, не боясь при этом, что его используют для злых дел. Пока он был где-то поблизости, быть просто человеком было роскошью, которую никто не мог себе позволить. 

Маринетт обхватила его руку и придвинулась ближе.

– Я посторожу от акум, – пообещала она. 

Адриан посмотрел на нее так, как будто только что прозрел, хотя до этого был слепым. Возможно, даже буквально, потому что слезы затуманивали ему зрение. 

Маринетт положила голову ему на плечо, и он прижался к ней щекой, позволяя слезам катиться по лицу. 

Чем он мог заслужить Маринетт? Он был просто ничтожеством в сравнении с ней. Она была сильной, умной, храброй, прямолинейной и, самое главное, готова была подарить всем вокруг свою любовь. Все, что мог он – так это сдаться и постараться стать незаметным. 

С самого начала он знал, что она неравнодушна к Луке. Еще с их совместного похода на каток. И да, он знал, что Лука был хорошим парнем. Он был мягким, добрым и всегда готов был выслушать другого. Он понравился бы любому. С ним Маринетт могла бы быть невероятно счастлива. 

Он не понимал, почему мысли о том, что они могут быть вместе, всегда вызывали у него какое-то странное чувство. В тот момент, когда он понял, что почерк Маринетт очень похож на почерк с его валентинки, у него ёкнуло сердце. А затем он вспомнил, что в ее жизни уже был кто-то другой. Так что он не стал ни на что сетовать. Он не хотел делать ту же ошибку, что и с Ледибаг. Только не с Маринетт. К тому же, у него была Кагами, так что он просто не имел права на что-либо жаловаться. 

Что же ему так не везет в любви? Вначале Ледибаг нравился кто-то другой, затем Маринетт, а после этого у него ничего не вышло с Кагами. 

Маринетт с Лукой продержались даже меньше, чем они с Кагами. Фактически, как друзья они даже стали ближе, чем когда-либо раньше. И это очень радовало Адриана, что, в свою очередь, заставляло его ненавидеть себя за собственную радость. 

Прошло не очень много времени с тех пор, как он осознал свои чувства к Маринетт, не без помощи некоторого пинка от Плагга (ладно, он угрожал применить к нему Катаклизм, если Адриан не осознает правду). И по какой-то причине, это его пугало. 

Это было совершенно ново. Когда дело коснулось его любви к Ледибаг, он бросился в нее с головой. Он никогда не сдавался, пытаясь завоевать ее расположение, и ее отказы также его не останавливали. Так почему он вдруг так боится сказать Маринетт то же самое?

Бум!

– Адриан Агрест! – раздался демонический вопль из-за только что выбитой двери класса. 

– Что это было? – Маринетт чуть не упала, выскочив из его рук, когда они поднялись на ноги.

Удержав ее, Адриан поднял взгляд и увидел парящую фигуру, одетую в свободную пурпурную мантию с длинными лентами, разлетающимися от рукавов. Ее длинные каштановые волосы были распущены и шлейфом колыхались позади нее. Ее кожа была светло-пурпурной и совершенно не сочеталась с багровой яростью в ее глазах. 

– Лила? – ахнула Маринетт. 

– Вы, двое! – пронзительно завизжала она. – Вы унизили меня! И вы за это дорого заплатите! 

Одна из лент потянулась к ним, но Адриан оттолкнул Маринетт в сторону, опережая Лилу. 

Та захихикала.

– Вы правда думаете избежать Обличительницы Вины?

– Адриан! Ее лента растет! – Маринетт завопила из-за его плеча.

Не тратя более ни секунды, Адриан остановился только для того, чтобы подхватить Маринетт на руки, и побежал прочь вместе с ней. 

– Что за… – пискнула она, вцепившись ему в шею. 

– Не бойся, Маринетт, я найду тебе безопасное место! – быстро сказал он на бегу, направляясь к женским туалетам. 

Маринетт не знала, что потрясло ее больше – появление акумы или же огромная сверхчеловеческая сила Адриана. 

Поставив ее на ноги перед дверью, он сказал:

– Спрячься там, пока она не пришла!

– Что? А как же ты?! – настойчиво спросила Маринетт. 

Адриан обошел ее, открыл дверь и мягко подтолкнул ее внутрь. 

– Ей не ты нужна, – сказал он на одном дыхании. – Нельзя, чтобы ты зря пострадала. 

– Адриан, ты с ума сошел?! Ты не пойдешь к ней один…

– Запри дверь изнутри, – сказал он, прежде чем закрыть ее и броситься прочь в поисках места для трансформации. 

– Кажется, я нашла виновного! – раздался злобный смех за его спиной. 

Прежде, чем он осознал это, вокруг него крепко обернулась лента и потащила к своей хозяйке. 

– Пусти! – задохнулся он, пытаясь вырваться.

– После того, что ты сделал со мной?! Ты мог просто оставить все, как есть! Кому это бы повредило?! Разве не это логика Адриана Агреста? Оставаться в стороне и ничего не делать?

Ее слова жалили больше, чем должны были. 

Глаза злодейки внезапно налились еще более ярким пурпуром, и прежде, чем Адриан смог что-то предпринять, она прицелилась ему в шею и выстрелила. 

Боль поползла по его жилам, а потом он упал. Прямо в руки Ледибаг. 

– Прошу прощения, кажется, прибыл настоящий судья, Лила, – самоуверенно произнесла Ледибаг. 

– Я не Лила, я Обличительница Вины! – пронзительно закричала она, прежде чем выстрелить в Ледибаг.

Ледибаг мастерски увернулась и бросилась прочь вместе с Адрианом.

– Ты в порядке?! – спросила она его.

– Да, все хорошо, мне удалось избежать худшей атаки! – ответил он, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Он выбежала к лестнице, ведущей в подвал.

– Как думаешь, сможешь там спрятаться?

– Да, спасибо, что спасла меня, Ледибаг, – сказал он, когда она поставила его на ноги. – С Маринетт все хорошо? – встревоженно спросил он. 

– Это именно она сказала, где тебя искать. Я сказала ей запереться в туалете, – улыбнулась она. 

Адриан вздохнул с облегчением. Если бы Маринетт пострадала из-за него, он никогда бы себе этого не простил. 

– Держись подальше от опасности, Адриан. И еще одно, – произнесла Ледибаг. 

– Да?

– Не бери на себя ответственность за то, в чем ты не виноват, – сказала она серьезно, прежде, чем унестись прочь.

«До скорой встречи, Багибу», – подумал он, сбегая по ступенькам. 

– Плагг, идем! – он распахнул край рубашки. 

– Я вообще-то наслаждался тут сыром… Адриан, что это у тебя на шее?! – завопил Плагг.

– Что? – он взглянул вниз. Он даже не замечал, что его шея до сих пор пульсирует от боли. 

Теперь его шею туго охватывало ожерелье-чокер, на котором красовалась пурпурная подвеска с изображением треснувшего посередине зеркала. 

– Откуда это взялось? – поинтересовался он, а затем острая боль пронзила его голову. – Ааааагх! – взвыл Адриан, хватаясь за голову. 

– Адриан! АДРИАН! – закричал Плагг.

* * *

– Все идет превосходно, моя дорогая Маюра, – зловеще ухмыльнулся Бражник. – Лила Росси положила начало первой части нашего плана. Теперь твой черед.

Маюра чарующе улыбнулась ему и сорвала перышко со своего веера. Зажав его в кулаке, она наполнила его темной энергией и соединила с шариковой ручкой. 

Закрыв глаза, она представила своего сентимонстра. Светлые, растрепанные волосы, яркие зеленые глаза, высокий и крепкий, одет в черную кожу, и финальный штрих – его хвост. 

Она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой идеальное воплощение Кота Нуара. 

– Кот Нуар, ты истинная любовь Ледибаг. Ты не остановишься ни перед чем, пока она не ответит тебе взаимностью и не станет твоей и только твоей. Ты готов? – она взяла его правую руку и вложила шариковую ручку в протянутую ладонь. 

Он открыл глаза. Маюра широко улыбнулась своему творению. Он был идеален. Он выглядел в точности, как его настоящая версия, но в его глазах, обычно глядящих с озорством и мягкостью, теперь читалось беспощадное желание завладеть своей добычей – Ледибаг. 

– Я был рожден для этого, Маюра, – ухмыльнулся он.


	2. Chapter 2

Ледибаг уже была сыта по горло затянувшейся битвой.

Ленты Обличительницы Вины казались бесконечными. Всякий раз, когда она умудрялась схватить и оторвать одну из них, они снова вырастали из пояса, повязанного у нее на талии. 

– Сдавайся, Ледибаг. У тебя бы вышел куда лучший цирковой номер, чем то, что ты пытаешься изобразить сейчас, – смеялась злодейка, снова выцеливая ее взглядом. 

Ледибаг отпрыгнула прочь, уходя из пределов ее досягаемости. Подобраться близко к ней не представлялось возможным. 

Она продолжила бежать. Это не сработает, должен быть иной способ…

– Ай! – вскрикнула она, запнувшись обо что-то и упав прямо в объятия Кота Нуара. 

– Снова падаешь к моим ногам, Миледи? – ухмыльнулся он, наклоняя ее. 

Несмотря на все происходящее, сердце Ледибаг пропустило удар. Он назвал ее Миледи. Он не звал ее так уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев, и слышать это снова было просто чудесно. 

– Хорошо, что ты здесь, Котёнок, – она высвободилась из его рук. Ей нужно было сдержать под контролем мимолетный румянец на щеках. Сейчас для этого было совсем неподходящее время. 

– Как всегда! – он подмигнул, и Ледибаг показалось, что сегодня он источает флирт в тысячу раз больше, чем обычно. 

– Здесь акума. Снова Лила Росси. Не дай ей достать тебя. Ее сила заставляет вспоминать все худшие сожаления и неудачи, – предупредила она, пока они бежали обратно к злодейке. 

– У меня их нет! Если кто и должен поостеречься, так это ты! – сказал он, догоняя ее. 

Ледибаг приподняла бровь. Каким бы милым и добрым не был Кот Нуар, порой он мог вести себя довольно несносно. 

Почему же складывалось ощущение, что сегодня он выложится на все сто?

* * *

– Больно! – всхлипывал Адриан. – Я не могу…

Видения заполонили его разум. 

Первым был Нино, смотревший на него с ненавистью во взгляде. Что было на редкость шокирующе, учитывая, что у Нино был довольно мягкий характер. 

– С чего бы мне дружить с таким, как ты? Ты такой же надменный и самодовольный, как Хлоя. Я не должен был даже разговаривать с тобой, как только узнал, что ты дружишь с ней. 

Затем появилась Кагами.

– Не могу поверить, что потратила время на кого-то столь жалкого, как ты. Ты такой слабый, Адриан! И я говорю не только про фехтование, ты разбиваешь мне сердце снова и снова, потому что не можешь забыть ее! 

Следующим стал Плагг.

– Я всегда могу найти куда лучшего Кота Нуара, чем ты, – насмешливо фыркнул он. – Ты никогда не стремился стать героем для того, чтобы спасать жизни, ты просто хотел развлечься за счет этого! Неудивительно, что Мастер Фу не доверял тебе. 

Рядом с ним он увидел Мастера Фу, смотрящего на него с разочарованием. 

Затем Плагг заговорил снова:

– АДРИАН, ПРИДИ В СЕБЯ!

Нет, постойте-ка, это был не Плагг. Это был голос ЕГО Плагга.

– Не могу! – он стоял на коленях, держась за голову так, будто она была сделана из свинца. – Я только и делаю, что разочаровываю всех! 

– В этом ты совершенно прав, – тяжелый, холодный голос заставил его вздрогнуть. 

– От-отец? – пробормотал Адриан, беспомощно взирая на возвышающуюся над ним фигуру. 

– Давай-ка посмотрим. Твоя успеваемость в школе упала, ты стал хуже в фехтовании, ты играешь на фортепиано так, словно у тебя окоченели пальцы. И это еще даже не все.

– Отец, пожалуйста, хватит! – закричал Адриан.

– Я разочарован в тебе. Не для того тебя растили. Лучше бы у меня не было такого сына.

Затем Габриэль исчез.

Оставив вместо себя человека, которого Адриан и не надеялся увидеть. 

– М-мам? – неужели его не обманывает зрение? И наконец-то все будет хорошо? – Мам! Я так скучал по тебе! Где ты была? Почему ты покинула меня? 

Но мама ничего не отвечала. Она просто скорбно смотрела на него. И почему-то это было гораздо хуже, чем гнев его отца. 

– Мне не следовало возвращаться, – донесся ее шепот, прежде чем она исчезла.

– Ты сам виноват, Кот Нуар.

– Ледибаг? – жалобно прошептал он. 

– Не зови меня так. Ты никогда не был для меня достойным напарником! – она была за его спиной. 

– Ч-что?

– Ты просто не понимаешь слова нет, правда? – она топнула ногой. – Я ненавижу твой флирт, твои дурацкие каламбуры, твои глупые шутки, я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу вечно отдуваться за твои ошибки! Ты даже не можешь быть достойным Котом Нуаром, как же ты мог провалиться еще и Аспиком?!

– Нет, не говори так!

– Двадцать пять тысяч девятьсот тринадцать раз?! И ты так и не смог найти способ спасти меня?! Никто больше так меня не подводил. Только ты! Ты обманывал меня, и как Адриан, и как Кот Нуар! Из-за тебя я чувствовала, будто обязана быть твоей девушкой! А я не хочу! Я ненавижу тебя!

Адриан все это время держал глаза закрытыми. Смотреть на нее было мучительно. Мучительно было даже просто дышать и двигаться. 

Затем, откуда-то из пустоты, снова послышался голос Ледибаг, но теперь он звучал гораздо мягче. 

– Я думала, ты говорил, что мы на одной стороне.

– Л-ледибаг?

– Нет, это Маринетт. 

Он резко распахнул глаза. 

– Как ты мог? – она плакала. – Я думала, ты поддержишь меня, но вместо этого ты вонзил нож мне в спину! 

– Нет, неправда!

– Да, именно так! – она разрыдалась ещё сильнее. – Ты не помог мне раскрыть ее ложь! Ты беспокоился за ее чувства больше, чем за меня! Ты устроил с ней фотосессию после того, как меня исключили из-за нее!

– Я сделал это взамен на то, чтобы вернуть тебя в школу! 

Маринетт снова зловеще притихла. 

– Это неважно. Уже слишком поздно. 

Затем неожиданно все поглотила тьма. 

– Адриан, очнись! – это снова был голос Плагга. – Все хорошо, я уничтожил ожерелье, с тобой все хорошо! 

Адриан с трудом открыл глаза. Он распластался посреди лестницы.

– Плагг? – предположил он. 

– Ох, Адриан! – запричитал Плагг, врезаясь ему в грудь и прижимаясь к нему. – Прости, что не сделал этого раньше, я не доверял себе, боялся, что катаклизм уничтожит тебя вместе с ожерельем! 

Вздохнув с облегчением, Адриан прижал к себе квами.

– Плагг, ты не должен извиняться. Ты спас мне жизнь. 

– Правда? Ты не злишься на меня? – спросил Плагг так печально, что Адриан чуть не расплакался. 

– Нет, конечно, нет, – серьезно сказал он, осознавая, насколько похожи они с Плаггом были на самом деле. – Но мы не можем здесь оставаться, – Адриан поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за перила.

– Ты можешь идти? – спросил Плагг. 

– Даже если бы и не мог, это не имеет значения, – тяжело дыша, произнес Адриан. – Плагг, когти!

* * *

Да что не так сегодня с Котом?

Он постоянно попадался в ленты Лилы, и каждый раз ей приходилось его спасать. 

Он бросил в злодейку свой жезл, а она умудрилась поймать его и ударить его по лбу. 

И что ещё хуже, за ними наблюдали ее одноклассники. Алья упорно записывала все происходящее на видео. 

– Кот, я же сказала, прямые атаки бесполезны! – крикнула Ледибаг. – Я должна использовать Талисман Удачи... 

– Нет никакой нужды в твоих сложных и запутанных планах! – резко ответил он. 

Запутанных? 

Он никогда раньше не говорил такого о ее планах!

– Я просто уничтожу ее пояс! Вот где должна быть акума! Катаклизм!

– ЧТО? НЕТ, СТОЙ! – Ледибаг попыталась схватить его за хвост. 

Как она и предсказывала, Обличительница Вины просто отлетела с его пути, Кот споткнулся, и закончилось все тем, что он откатаклизмил дверь кладовки. 

Ледибаг громко хлопнула себя по лбу. 

Запустив йо-йо прямо между глаз Обличительницы, она на мгновение оглушила ее. 

– Это ещё не конец! – пообещала она, вздёрнув Кота на ноги и утянув его за собой в ближайшие пустые помещения – раздевалки. 

Она втолкнула его внутрь и заперла дверь. 

– Кот, да что на тебя нашло! – закричала она. – Почему не дал мне использовать Талисман Удачи?

– Да ладно, Миледи, ничего страшного не случилось! – насмешливо фыркнул он, приобняв ее за плечи. При этом он притянул ее к себе гораздо ближе, чем когда-либо позволял себе раньше. 

Она знала, какими были обычные жесты и прикосновения Кота, и это совсем не было на них похоже.

Она сбросила его руку.

– Нет уж, это тебе не шутки, ты поступаешь слишком опрометчиво! Тебя ведь могли убить!

В следующий момент он повернулся к ней лицом.

И по какой-то причине у неё по спине пробежал холодок. 

Очень знакомое чувство, которое возникало у неё только перед одним человеком. Феликсом, двоюродным братом Адриана. 

Раньше такого не случалось. И только не из-за него! Это же был Кот Нуар! Ее нелепый, безобидный Котик!

– Ну что ж, – чарующе промурлыкал он. – Ты ведь была рядом, чтобы спасти меня, не так ли, Миледи? 

– Да ну? – пробормотала она. – Погоди. Ты ведь использовал Катаклизм. Почему твоё кольцо не пищит?

Кот проигнорировал ее, шагнув к ней, и она отступила на несколько шагов назад.

– Ты просто отрицаешь неизбежное, Миледи. Мы с тобой созданы друг для друга. Разве ты не знала? Котов и божьих коровок всегда тянет друг к другу. Они являются родственными душами.

Да что за чертовщина?

Нога Ледибаг наткнулась на металл одного из шкафчиков. 

Прежде чем она успела двинуться, он ринулся вперёд, уперевшись руками в шкафчики по обе стороны от неё. 

– Ты... ты...

Выражение его глаз не принадлежало Коту Нуару. 

Никогда, ни разу в жизни ещё не смотрел он на неё так, будто она была каким-то роскошным деликатесом.

– Ты любишь меня, Ледибаг, – промурлыкал он. – Не отрицай это и позволь мне... АГХ!

Ледибаг врезала ему между ног. Он потерял равновесие, и она оттолкнула его от себя.

– Не знаю, кто ты, но ты точно НЕ Кот Нуар! – рявкнула она разъярённо. – Он тот ещё любитель пофлиртовать, но он никогда бы не припер меня к стенке!

Фальшивый Кот поднял на неё взгляд с того места, куда она повалила его. 

На его лице расползлась злобная ухмылка, выдавая его истинную сущность. Он с легкостью вскочил на ноги, и Ледибаг отшатнулась от него. 

– Должен признать, я недооценил, насколько сильно ты доверяешь моей худшей версии. 

Ледибаг изо всей силы ударила его. 

Так сильно, что он отлетел к шкафчику, ближайшему к двери, которую она по собственной глупости заперла. 

– Заткнись! – завопила она. – Тебе никогда не стать и вполовину таким, как он! Не смей даже говорить так о нем!

БАБАХ!

Дверь распахнулась с ноги, и в проеме появился настоящий Кот Нуар во всем своем великолепии.

– Ты слышал Леди, – сказал он, закидывая посох на плечо. – Не смей так говорить обо мне! 

– Кот? – она выдохнула с облегчением. 

– Как будто я в самом деле послушаюсь! – фыркнул фальшивый. – Катаклизм! – завопил он, бросаясь к Коту с вытянутой рукой. 

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

– Ну, по крайней мере, я пытался.

Он небрежно сделал широкий шаг в сторону. Фальшивый Кот Нуар промахнулся мимо него на несколько сантиметров, вдобавок запнулся о ногу своей подлинной версии и вместе со своим Катаклизмом окончательно скрылся за выбитой дверью. 

– Привет, Багибу, – широко улыбнулся Кот, прислоняясь к шкафчику и складывая на груди руки. – Прости, что так долго. 

Ледибаг чуть не сошла с ума от охватившего ее облегчения. 

Она бросилась к нему и крепко обняла его за талию. 

– Ого… – Кот растерялся от ее силы. 

– Где ты был?! – закричала она ему в грудь. – Меня… меня одурачил этот монстр… Он выдавал себя за тебя, и я сдуру купилась на это!..

– Эй, Жучок, – успокаивающе произнес Кот, обняв ее и сильнее прижав к себе. – Все нормально. Теперь я здесь. 

– Прости, мне т-так жаль, что я не узнала его раньше… Если бы я поняла, ничего бы этого не случилось…

– Эй, я последний, перед кем ты должна извиняться, – сказал Кот, уткнувшись в ее волосы. – Разве не помнишь сентимонстра-Ледибаг? Я полностью купился на это. А ты смогла самостоятельно выяснить, кто он. 

Ледибаг отчаянно хотела рассказать ему, что на нее пытались наброситься таким образом уже дважды за эти три месяца, но кое-что еще в словах Кота привлекло ее внимание.

– Подожди! – сказала она, резко отстраняясь от него и вытирая слезы. – Сентимонстр! Вот что это такое! Вот почему он может использовать Катаклизм снова и снова без ограничений по времени! 

– Погоди, говоришь, Маюра отправила моего сентимонстра, чтобы отвлечь тебя от битвы со злодеем?

– Ага, – она расправила плечи. – И прямо сейчас нам нужно найти способ освободить его амок, прежде чем заняться Обличительницей Вины, потому что он гораздо более опасен. Талисман Удачи! – выкрикнула она, и в ее руки упал моток клейкой ленты, красной в черный горошек. 

– Клейкая лента? – растерялся Кот. – И как это нам поможет?

– Не знаю, но, по крайней мере, я смогу отличить тебя от него, – она оторвала немного и обмотала его запястья. – Не снимай их, – попросила она.

– Даю слово, – ответил он серьезно.


	3. Chapter 3

Перебравшись через обломки, Кот Нуар и Ледибаг крадучись приблизились к нему. 

Сентимонстр лежал на спине и все ещё был без сознания. Казалось, что он даже не дышит. 

Кот сделал ещё несколько шагов по направлению к нему, прежде чем Ледибаг остановила его. 

– Что ты делаешь? – прошипела Ледибаг. 

– Хотел проверить у него пульс...

– Он же не может умереть! Только Маюра может избавиться от сентимонстра, и мы даже не знаем, с СОБОЙ ли у него амок!

И тогда Кот заметил, что у двойника торчит что-то с пояса, с того места, где должны быть карманы.

– Не знаю, как насчёт тебя, но я не таскаю обычно с собой шариковые ручки, – ехидно заметил он, указывая на неё. 

– Ручка? Думаешь, там амок?

Только сейчас Кот заметил, что Ледибаг так и не отпустила его руку. 

– Смотри! – выпалила Ледибаг. Он повернулся и увидел, как вокруг глаз его двойника возник символ Маюры. – Она говорит с ним!

– Где Ледибаг? – послышался вопль Альи откуда-то сверху. 

– Что случилось с Котом Нуаром, с ним все в порядке?!

– Где акума?

Сенти-Нуар зашевелился. 

– О нет, о нет, о нет... – пробормотала Ледибаг. 

– Здесь! – эхом разнесся мерзкий хохот Обличительницы Вины, когда она со свистом рассекла воздух, и весь класс этажом выше дружно завопил.

Однако она смотрела исключительно на них.

– Кажется, Бражник прислал мне союзника, – ухмыльнулась она, глядя на Сенти-Нуара, который открыл глаза. 

– Так в этом состоял его план? – прошипел Кот. – Убрать меня с пути, чтобы он пошел за тобой? 

– Похоже на то, – проворчала Ледибаг. 

Без предупреждения, Обличительница Вины наугад выстрелила по кому-то из класса, вызвав этим отчаянный вопль. 

– Нет, перестань! – потребовала Ледибаг, испепеляя ее взглядом. 

– Оставь их в покое! – прорычал Кот Нуар, кинувшись к ней, но был тут же отброшен назад в объятия Ледибаг Сенти-Нуаром, решившим очнуться именно в этот момент.

Сережки Ледибаг запищали. 

– Кот, нельзя продолжать здесь! Если он будет драться с нами, он может обрушить балкон и всех, кто там находится! 

Кот слышал крики страданий, очень похожие на то, что испытал он сам. 

– Туалеты, – только и сказал он, хватая ее за руку и бросаясь направо. 

– Думали, что избавились от меня, а? – яростный возглас сентимонстра смешался с учащенным дыханием Ледибаг над его ухом. 

– Позаботься о них, котёнок, – самодовольный голос Обличительницы перекрыл собой шокированные восклицания о том, почему же здесь было два Кота Нуара. 

Как только они достигли мужских туалетов в другой части этажа (он не хотел идти в женские, ведь там пряталась Маринетт!), Ледибаг с ноги распахнула дверь.

– Не смей подходить ближе! – Кот решительно поднял свой посох, становясь в оборонительную позицию. 

Сенти-Нуар только лишь рассмеялся.

– Зачем тебе нужен такой, как он? В конце концов, я гораздо сильнее. Все-таки я могу оставаться в трансформации гораздо дольше, и, – его ухмылка стала еще более зловещей, – мы с тобой принадлежим друг другу, Миледи. Мы созданы друг для друга. 

Кот никогда по-настоящему не осознавал, как много раз он повторял эти же самые слова в прошлом. Он перестал, когда понял, что переходит черту, но Сенти-Нуар устроил из всего этого цирковое представление. 

– Она не чья-либо собственность! – рявкнул он на своего двойника, желая только лишь одного – вырвать ему глотку, вместо того, чтобы дожидаться, пока Ледибаг разберется с Талисманом Удачи. 

– Нет, она принадлежит мне! – прорычал он. – Не правда ли, Миледи? – он с вожделением взглянул на нее. 

Ледибаг планировала применить катаклизм Кота Нуара к одной из труб. 

Но, так или иначе, ей это не понадобилось. 

Она яростно метнула йо-йо, обернув нить вокруг его пояса и связав его. 

Сенти-Нуар потерял равновесие и упал к ее ногам.

– Слушай сюда, ты, дешевая подделка, – произнесла она угрожающе низким голосом. – Только один парень может называть меня его Леди, и это явно не ты. 

Кот Нуар был рад, что она не обернулась, потому что он просто-напросто обомлел от ее слов. 

Он был так сбит с толку ее агрессивным настроем и этими напористыми словами, что чуть не проглядел вспышку пурпура, летящую прямо к ним. 

А когда заметил ее, то было уже слишком поздно.

Обличительница Вины выстрелила в Ледибаг прежде, чем та смогла среагировать. Ее отбросило за дверь уборной вместе с йо-йо, из-за чего рассвирепевший сентимонстр тут же благополучно освободился. 

– ЛЕДИБАГ! – завопил Кот Нуар, бросаясь к ней. 

– Не так быстро, котик, – Сенти-Нуар схватил его за хвост, не пуская дальше. 

– Лапа помощи не помешает? – послышался голос Обличительница Вины, прежде чем он краем глаза увидел, как она улетает прочь. 

«Нет, нет, она не может испытать то, через что пришлось пройти мне! Это все моя вина! Я должен был смотреть по сторонам, а не стоять, разинув рот! Я ведь мог снова принять удар на себя! Вместо нее я готов пройти через все эти мучения хоть тысячу раз, если понадобится…»

«Нет, Адриан, – решительно начал соображать он. – Думай. Сделай так, как сделала бы Ледибаг на твоем месте», – и он расстегнул ремень, легко вырвавшись из захвата сентимонстра. 

Не ожидавший такой подлянки Сенти-Нуар повалился на землю. 

Снова развернувшись к нему, он задел что-то ногой. Опустив взгляд, Кот Нуар увидел клейкую ленту, которую выронила Ледибаг. 

Он схватил ее в тот же момент, как Сенти-Нуар выкрикнул:

– Катаклизм! Попрощайся, сопляк, – произнес он, бросаясь на него.

Но Кот Нуар опередил его, кинувшись к нему первым и прижав его к земле. 

– Знаешь ли, сложные планы совсем не мой конек, – произнес он, заклеивая ему рот. – А теперь, раз уж с твоей назойливой болтовней покончено, мне нужно обыскать твои карманы, – сказал он, вытаскивая ручку и вкладывая ее прямо в охваченную Катаклизмом руку Сенти-Нуара. 

Амок вылетел наружу, и Кот Нуар поймал его за мгновение до того, как Сенти-Нуар исчез.

* * *

Маринетт отказывалась открыть глаза и поддаться голосам, звучащим в ее голове. 

– Ты просто ужасная подруга! Как ты могла поступить так с Лилой?! Почему ты сказала Ледибаг больше не давать мне талисман лисы?!

Алья ведь никогда так не скажет, правда?

– Я доверял тебе, Маринетт. Но как моя ученица ты подвела меня. Из-за тебя Бражник завладел всеми талисманами! 

Она пыталась сорвать с шеи то, что душило ее, но эта штука никак не поддавалась.

– Ты не такая уж и хорошая. И не такая уж добрая. 

– Ты не помогла мне, когда я просил! Что за друг ты после этого?!

– Я же говорила, что в конце концов ты останешься в одиночестве! 

– Лила была права насчет тебя. Я рад, что не дал тебе разоблачить ее. Какая уж там «Повседневная Ледибаг». Я никогда не смогу полюбить такую, как ты. 

– Зачем ты приползла обратно ко мне? 

Последний из них. Она узнала всех, но узнать Кота Нуара было мучительнее всего. 

– Ты ведь была всем для меня. Я снова и снова говорил, что люблю тебя, и только когда я перестал обращать на тебя внимание, ты решила признаться в ответ. 

Слова ранили. Причиняли боль. Все вокруг приносило только страдания. Она не могла пошевелиться. Ей не хотелось двигаться. 

– Тебе только и нужно, что чужое внимание. Как Лиле. Ты даже хуже, чем она. Ты просто играла с моими чувствами, и с меня хватит – ты больше не стоишь моего времени, Ледибаг. Ты опоздала. 

– Ледибаг! – другой голос прорвался сквозь голос Кота Нуара, и все прекратилось. – Ледибаг? Ледибаг, открой же глаза! – кто-то легонько похлопывал ее по щеке. 

Она сквозь боль подняла руку, дотронувшись до ладони у своей щеки. 

Она нащупала кожаную перчатку… и когти… и кольцо.

Открыв глаза, она сделала резкий вдох, как будто вынырнула из воды. 

– К-Кот? Ты… здесь? Не… у меня в голове?

– Шшш. Все хорошо. Я не в твоей голове, и что бы там я или кто другой ни говорили тебе, это был просто кошмарный сон. Это все неправда, – успокаивающе произнес он. Она осознала, что он все это время держал ее в руках, положив ее голову себе на колени. – Я знаю, каково это. 

– От-откуда? – моргнула она. 

– Я попал под атаку Обличительницы Вины раньше, еще в гражданском облике. Поэтому не смог встретиться с тобой сразу. Но Плагг уничтожил ожерелье! – сказал он, видя, что она пришла в ужас. – Все в порядке. 

Ее глаза метнулись к его запястьям, и, конечно же, на них обнаружились сделанные ею браслеты из клейкой ленты. Как он и обещал. 

– К-Кот, что случилось с сентимонстром? – она приподнялась и села. 

– Я победил его, – он приобнял ее рукой, помогая сохранить равновесие. – Амок у меня. Я мог бы использовать Катаклизм, но решил оставить его для твоего ожерелья, – он протянул ей перо. 

Ледибаг даже не потрудилась раскрутить свое йо-йо. Она просто бросила перо внутрь и через мгновение выпустила. 

– Пока-пока, маленькое перышко, – вздохнула она, прислоняя пульсирующую от боли голову к плечу Кота. 

И в следующий момент ее сережки подали сигнал.

– О нет! – всполошилась она. – Сколько точек еще осталось?

– Одна, – Кот Нуар помог ей подняться. – Все нормально. Мы в туалете. Можешь снять трансформацию и подзарядиться в одной из кабинок. 

– Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, Котёнок, – серьезно сказала она, сжимая ему руку. 

– Ну, – он пожал плечами, широко улыбаясь ей. Она забежала в кабинку и закрыла дверь в тот самый момент, как закончилась трансформация. 

– Тикки! – тревожно воскликнула Маринетт, когда квами устало упала на протянутые ладони. 

– Все в порядке, Ма… э, Ледибаг! – ответила она. 

– Прости меня! – Маринетт прижала ее к груди. – Я ни за что не должна была попасть под удар…

– Ледибаг, возможно, тебе стоит воспользоваться собственным советом и не брать на себя ответственность за то, в чем ты не виновата, – мягко сказала Тикки. 

– Ты права, – вздохнула Маринетт. 

– Когти, – донеслось из дальнего угла уборной.

Да. Она не должна нести ответственность за то, в чем не виновата. Она имела полное право не быть влюбленной в Кота Нуара. Она имела полное право отказать ему. 

И он также имеет полное право двигаться дальше.

Маринетт зажмурила глаза, пока Тикки хрумкала своим печеньем. 

Она могла запросто отмахнуться от каждого обвинения, прозвучавшего в ее голове, даже от произнесенного Адрианом. И все равно по какой-то причине не могла забыть упрек Кота Нуара. 

Главным образом потому, что он был прав. 

Глупый, преданный Кот каким-то образом проник в ее сердце, а она этого даже не заметила. 

А когда все-таки заметила, то уже ничего нельзя было исправить. Теперь уже ей не следует признаваться в своих чувствах. Он отпустил ее и теперь двигался дальше. Он не говорил об этом, но она поняла и так. Она не может взять и запутать все еще больше. У нее был шанс, и она его упустила. Теперь уже было слишком поздно. 

– Котёнок, ты еще тут? – позвала она, просто чтобы убедиться. 

– Я никогда не покину тебя, Багибу, – послышался ответ.

Она не собиралась снова делать ту же ошибку. Его дружба не была каким-то там утешительным призом взамен его угасшей любви к ней.


	4. Chapter 4

После краткого перерыва, в течение которого Плагг и Тикки восстановили свою энергию, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар выскочили наружу, готовые к бою. 

– Где она? – пробормотала Ледибаг, вращая йо-йо так быстро, как только могла. – Как думаешь, Кот?

Он не ответил.

– Кот? Что… – она обернулась, увидев, что он разглядывает внутренний двор школы, и впервые тоже огляделась по сторонам. 

– О нет, – в ужасе произнесла она. 

У всех вокруг на шеях красовались пурпурные кулоны, и некоторые ожерелья были такие тугие, что заставляли своих жертв задыхаться. Тех, кто пытался противостоять ее власти. 

Таких, как Алья, Нино и Аликс. И даже Хлоя.

– Теперь понимаю, почему мне казалось, будто… – Кот дотронулся до своего горла, – будто нельзя вздохнуть. 

Ледибаг молча кивнула. Сделав глубокий вдох, она твердо сказала:

– Как бы нам ни хотелось освободить их от страданий, мы не можем этого сделать прямо сейчас. Твоего Катаклизма не хватит на всех. Надо найти Обличительницу Вины. Она не могла уйти далеко. 

Кот Нуар кивнул и, следуя за Ледибаг, горько добавил:

– Может, мне не следовало уничтожать сентимонстра. По крайней мере, в данной ситуации он мог бы принести куда большую пользу, чем я. 

– Чего? – Ледибаг остановилась. – Что ты такое говоришь?

– Я… не знаю. Я чувствую себя таким бесполезным, Ледибаг. Порой мне кажется, что ты можешь запросто бороться с акумами и без меня. Как будто я просто досадная помеха, отвлекающая внимание… – Кот замолчал, почувствовав, что Ледибаг прижала к его губам палец. 

– Это… это я говорила такое, когда ты был под влиянием акумы? – мягко спросила она. 

Кот молчал. Он не хотел причинить ей боль. 

– Кот, – умоляюще произнесла она. 

Он кивнул, опустив взгляд.

– Ох, мой бедный Котёнок, – вздохнула Ледибаг, коснувшись ладонью его щеки. 

Он склонил голову, потянувшись к ее руке, но не ответил и не посмотрел на нее. У нее неожиданно возникло чувство дежавю. Она невольно вспомнила, как стирала слезу с щеки его злой, куда более опасной версии в другой временной линии. 

В той временной линии, где они любили друг друга. Где он знал, кто она на самом деле, и все равно продолжал любить ее…

Нет. Она не должна думать об этом. Тот Кот и ее Кот совсем разные. Никто не сможет заменить ее Кота Нуара. 

Его выражение лица изменилось вместе с ее собственным.

– А что… что сказал я в твоем видении?

Ледибаг замерла. 

– Я… э… эм… ОСТОРОЖНО! – она отпрыгнула вместе с ним от пурпурного луча, летящего в них. 

В обнимку они кубарем откатились в сторону, после чего Ледибаг оказалась лежащей под ним. Не тратя лишнего времени, он тут же покинул ее личное пространство и поднял ее на ноги.

Она улыбнулась про себя. О чем только Бражник с Маюрой думали? Им никогда не удастся одурачить ее насчёт ее напарника.

– Наушники, – только и сказала она, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Кот понял намек.

– Так вот вы где. Я очень расстраивалась, что не удалось допросить вас двоих, – надулась Обличительница Вины. 

– Помни, Кот, держи оборону! Прямые атаки с ней бесполезны! – предупредила Ледибаг, когда они бросились на нее.

– Вверяю тебе свою жизнь, Багибу! – ответил он, снова становясь самим собой, что заставило ее улыбнуться. – Посмотрим, что тут у нас? – начал дразниться он. – Еще одна акума с ужасным именем?

– Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, когда я достану тебя, котик! – мерзко захихикала она, и одна из лент метнулась к нему. 

– Опа! – он с легкостью увернулся. – Промазала!

– Эй! – Ледибаг стукнула ее по затылку йо-йо. 

– АГХ! – она схватилась за голову. – Прекрати это!

– Ее ожерелье. Не используй Катаклизм, – услышал Кот шепот в своем наушнике. – Ой, ну что ты как маленькая! – уже громко усмехнулась она, вставая в защитную позицию и принимаясь отбиваться от лент Обличительницы с помощью йо-йо. 

Кот воспользовался тем, что она повернулась к нему спиной, удлинил посох и скользнул им под застежку ее ожерелья. 

Злодейка вздрогнула, ощутив холодный металл, но прежде, чем она успела среагировать, Кот сорвал с нее ожерелье. 

Ничего не случилось.

– Тебе потребуется приложить больше усилий для этого! – захихикала она, стреляя по нему, пока он прыгал из стороны в сторону, уворачиваясь.

– Я бы удивилась, если бы это сработало, – послышался голос Ледибаг в его ухе. – Это было слишком просто. 

– Простота совсем не в ее стиле, – пробормотал Кот, и они оба перепрыгнули через удлинившуюся ленту, попытавшуюся сделать им подсечку.

Обличительница Вины в ярости принялась потрясать кулаками.

– ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ВЕРТЕТЬСЯ!

Ледибаг подумала, что Лила казалась более ожесточенной и отчаянной, чем обычно. Она должна была понимать, что ее игра окончена, так как весь класс теперь знал, что она лгунья. 

Серебряный отблеск на ее руке привлек ее внимание и она потрясенно ахнула.

– Браслет! – прошептала она про себя. 

– Браслет? – она снова громко ахнула, когда в ухе раздался голос Кота. 

– Вот где акума. Я так думаю. Ой-ой! – она сделала сальто назад, избегая лазерных лучей из глаз злодейки, и отчетливо увидела, что ее рука сверкает в то же время, что и ее глаза. – Нет, – поправилась она. – Я не думаю, я точно знаю. Талисман Удачи! – призвала она свою суперсилу. – Перцовый баллончик?! – она была совершенно сбита с толку. 

– Как удобно! – откликнулся Кот Нуар с другого конца двора. 

– Думай, Ледибаг, думай, – повторяла она себе. Обличительница Вины может летать. Также она никогда не остается на одном месте. И только ее ленты не давали им удержать ее на одном месте. 

Но Ледибаг не могла летать. Она должна была заставить ЕЁ отказаться от этого.

Тотчас же пришло решение.

– Веди ее в спортзал, – пробормотала себе под нос она. 

– Эй! Как насчет упражнений? – Кот Нуар самодовольно ухмыльнулся, тюкнув ее по голове посохом и метнувшись внутрь здания в направлении спортзала. 

– Заставь ее забыть обо мне, – сказала Ледибаг в наушник. 

– Понял, – уверил ее Кот.

Дождавшись, пока концы лент не скрылись из виду, Ледибаг бросилась за ними. 

– Задержи ее! – крикнула она, забегая в зал. 

Кот с легкостью проскользнул под злодейкой и схватил ее ленты, связав их между собой. 

– Ты об этом пожалеешь! – Обличительница Вины бросила на него явно сердитый взгляд и полетела еще быстрее, увлекая его с собой в воздух. 

– УАААА! – завопил Кот, отчаянно вцепившись в ленты.

– Отлично! Держи вот так! – намеренно завопила Ледибаг. 

Услышав ее голос, злодейка свирепо уставилась на нее. 

– Так вот ты где, насекомое! 

– Попробуй, поймай меня, если сможешь! – ухмыльнулась Ледибаг, даже не пытаясь сбежать. 

Ее чистая безудержная ярость была преимуществом. В любой другой ситуации Лила бы уже давно что-нибудь заподозрила. Но прямо сейчас все, что она видела – так это верный шанс схватить своего злейшего врага. 

Клюнув на наживку, она резко устремилась к ней. 

– Кот Нуар! Сейчас!

В течение нескольких секунд Кот пробуксовал вслед за ней, но, найдя твердую опору, крепко уперся в нее ногами. 

Прежде, чем она смогла взлететь с ним снова, он применил Катаклизм к ее лентам. 

Результат последовал незамедлительно: с отчаянным визгом она шлепнулась на землю. 

– Отличная работа, Котёнок! – Ледибаг подбежала к нему, когда он вскинул руки, чтобы дать пять.

– Ты торопишься с выводами, – проворчала крайне растерянная злодейка, тут же подскакивая на ноги.

– Ты недооцениваешь нас, – хладнокровно сказала Ледибаг, пшикая перцовым баллончиком ей прямо в глаза, прежде чем та успела выстрелить.

– ААРРРГХХ! – завопила она в агонии, принимаясь тереть жгущиеся глаза и предоставляя Ледибаг возможность спокойно сорвать с ее руки браслет и раздавить его пяткой.

Акума вылетела наружу и Ледибаг очистила ее, пока Кот наблюдал за тем, как Обличительница Вины превращается обратно в Лилу. 

– Ледибаг? Кот Нуар? – спросила она, моргая. 

– Чудесная Ледибаг! – выкрикнула Ледибаг, подбрасывая баллончик в воздух, хотя при этом ни она, ни Кот Нуар не сводили глаз с Лилы.

– Что случилось? О нет, я акуманизировалась?! – спросила она с крайне потрясенным видом.

Ледибаг устало отправила Коту косой взгляд. Его реакция в точности повторяла ее, но оба знали, что должны преодолеть это. В конце концов, они же были героями.

– Да, Лила. Теперь все в порядке, – коротко сказала Ледибаг, и Кот подал ей руку, помогая подняться.

– Но все-таки, что случилось? – спросил Кот, и Ледибаг нахмурилась тому, как изменился его голос. 

– О, это было просто ужасно! – заплакала Лила, вырывая у Кота руку и закрывая лицо. – Я всего лишь пыталась порадовать Адриана, пытаясь устроить ему встречу с его любимой актрисой! А он унизил меня перед всем классом! 

Ледибаг от злости стиснула зубы. Ну разумеется. РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, она не выказала и капли раскаяния. 

В тот момент ей больше всего на свете хотелось просто ударить ее, но она знала, что нельзя терять самообладание. Изначально именно по этой причине Лила стала их врагом, и потому нельзя было позволить подобному повториться, тем более, что ЛЕДИБАГ уж никак не могла знать о том, что в действительности произошло. 

– Неужели? – Ледибаг и Лила повернулись к Коту Нуару, который смерил последнюю очень злым взглядом. 

Что это с ним?

Он крепко сжимал кулаки и просто дрожал от ярости.

– Да, Кот Нуар! Именно так! Хотя я не уверена, что Адриан это нарочно, он уже несколько дней не очень хорошо себя чувствовал…

– Адриан сказал мне совсем другое, – едко перебил он. 

Кот был сыт этим по горло. Его достало, что с ним обращаются, как с вещью, словно с какой-то игрушкой, достало, что об него вечно вытирают ноги. 

– Ты видел Адриана? – спросила Ледибаг с округлившимися глазами. 

– Да, видел, – ответил он Ледибаг, не глядя на нее. – И он рассказал мне, что ты сделала. Как ты неосторожно соврала ему о возможности устроить встречу с его пропавшей матерью, которую он не видел уже год. 

– Адриан мой друг! Я не знала, что его любимая актриса – это его мама! – начала защищаться Лила, но Ледибаг видела, что она напугана. 

– Если бы ты правда была ему другом, ты бы не стала обманывать его. Уж точно не о таком. Ты ведь даже ни капельки не жалеешь о том, что сделала, правда? – вышел он из себя. 

Ледибаг дотронулась до его руки, пытаясь успокоить его. 

Он сделал резкий вдох и наконец с признательностью посмотрел на нее. Ей даже не нужно было ничего говорить. Он и так знал, что она поддержит его, несмотря ни на что. 

– Кот… Кот Нуар! – зарыдала Лила. – Почему ты злишься на меня? Я же была акуманизирована! Это я тут пострадавшая! 

– Никто не винит тебя за тот вред, который ты причинила, пока была акуманизирована, – сурово сказала Ледибаг. – Но то, как ты поступила с Адрианом, непростительно. Если бы ты действительно была ему другом, то понимала бы, что вовсе не нужно врать для того, чтобы привлечь его внимание. 

Их талисманы запищали.

– На твоем месте, Лила, – резко произнес Кот Нуар, – я бы извинился. Всерьез извинился бы, – сказав это, он вышел из спортзала. 

– Кот Нуар! – он подпрыгнул, увидев бегущую к ним Алью с камерой наперевес. – Ледибаг! 

– Привет, Алья, – сказала Ледибаг, подходя к ним. 

– Что случилось? Вы победили злодейку? Где Лила? – спросила она. 

– Внутри, – отрывисто ответил Кот Нуар, прежде чем прыгнуть на крышу. 

Алья нахмурилась дурному настроению Кота Нуара и выключила телефон. 

– У него все нормально? – спросила Алья с искренней обеспокоенностью. 

Ледибаг улыбнулась ее внимательности.

– Все будет в порядке. Спасибо. Полетела! – она взмыла в воздух. – Котёнок, подожди! – позвала она, увидев его на крыше школы. Он уже был на изготовке, на полусогнутых, словно птица, которая вот-вот взлетит. 

– Ледибаг? Что случилось? – спросил он. 

Ее сердце сжалось при виде того, как он старательно взял под контроль эмоции и теперь смотрел на нее без всякого выражения.

– У тебя все нормально? Ты был как-то напряжен с Лилой, что странно, потому что обычно ты с ней куда более терпелив, чем я. 

– Я… просто в моей гражданской жизни много чего произошло. Поверь, если бы я мог, я бы рассказал тебе… но…

– Я знаю, – мягко сказала она. Она ненавидела это. Именно она всегда настаивала на этом, и в то же время ненавидела это. Она была такой лицемеркой. – Можем поговорить сегодня вечером, во время патруля? – наконец спросила она. 

Он моргнул. 

– Но сегодня не твоя очередь. 

Она пожала плечами.

– Полагаю, моей домашке придется подождать. 

Кот медленно улыбнулся.

– Жду не дождусь, Багибу, – он поднял кулак. 

Она с тем же пылом стукнула по нему своим. 

– Получилось.

* * *

– Класс, пожалуйста, тишина! – мисс Бюстье безуспешно пыталась призвать учеников к порядку.

Адриан и Лила стояли перед ее столом, и парень упорно избегал ее взгляда, пока Лила вытирала слезы, которые, как знала Маринетт, были фальшивыми. 

Почти весь класс выкрикивал протесты в защиту Адриана. Некоторые сохраняли нейтралитет, такие как Джулека, Роуз, Милена и Сабрина. По их мнению, Лиле не следовало лгать, хотя и не похоже было, что она сделала это со злым умыслом, поскольку даже не знала девичьей фамилии матери Адриана. 

Единственным человеком, не проронившим ни слова, была Маринетт. Она старательно пыталась перехватить взгляд Адриана. Как только это удалось, она умоляюще посмотрела на него. 

Общение посредством зрительного контакта обычно предназначалось Коту Нуару. И все-таки, это оказалось довольно легко и с Адрианом. 

«Ты в порядке?» – без слов спросила она.

Он пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся ей, заставив все внутри нее затрепетать. 

– Хорошо, класс. Я прекрасно понимаю ваши чувства, но это предстоит решать Адриану и Лиле, – строго сказала мисс Бюстье. – Тогда начнем. Кто хочет высказаться первым?

– М-мисс Бюстье, клянусь, я не хотела обидеть Адриана! Я думала, он будет счастлив встретиться со своей любимой актрисой, я не знала, что это его мама! Я не думала, что он так расстроится, – всхлипывала она. 

Это заставило Адриана вскипеть еще больше. Вот она снова строит из себя пострадавшую.

– Так зачем же врать об этом? – резко спросил он.

– Это все моя болезнь, – Лила захлопала на него ресницами. – Понимаешь, большую часть времени я правда не могу контролировать то, что говорю. Пожалуйста, Адриан, не обижайся, если я случайно тебя обидела, я правда ничего не могу с этим поделать!

Некоторые из класса сочувственно вздохнули, но Хлою, Алью и Маринетт все еще переполняло негодование. Мисс Бюстье устало повернулась к Адриану.

– Что скажешь на это, Адриан?

– Если честно, мисс Бюстье, у меня есть куда более важные дела, чем таить обиду. Лила, я тебя прощаю. 

– Правда? – ее глаза злобно блеснули. Определенно, она думала, что снова обвела его вокруг пальца.

– Да. Однако, я правда не думаю, что мы можем быть друзьями, так что наши отношения должны быть строго профессиональными, пока ты работаешь моделью вместе со мной. 

Лила потрясенно раскрыла рот.

– Как ты можешь говорить такое? Разве ты больше не хочешь дружить со мной?!

Адриан бесстрастно пожал плечами и вернулся на свое место рядом с Нино, смотрящим на него с гордостью.

– Не особо. Не думаю, что мы продержимся долго, не действуя друг другу на нервы. Я лишь делаю услугу нам обоим. 

Маринетт при этом еле сдержалась, чтобы не захихикать.

Лила была в ярости. Половина класса все еще смотрела на нее с ненавистью. Безмозглый мальчик-модель и его тупая подружка разрушили все, чего она достигла!

– Лила, вот что я скажу, – мисс Бюстье сжала пальцами переносицу. – Я очень надеюсь, что подобное больше не повторится. Я, разумеется, могу помочь найти тебе более хорошее лечение для этой болезни. 

– Но мисс Бюстье, я не виновата! Вы не можете наказать меня за то, что я пыталась быть хорошим другом! 

– Значешь, если честно, это просто чудо, что Адриан решил простить тебя, хотя ты даже не извинилась перед ним, – с гневом выпалила Алья. 

– Лила, не заставляй меня отправлять тебя к директору. Алья, пожалуйста, сядь, – твердо сказала мисс Бюстье. 

Она замолчала, увидев поднятую руку Маринетт. 

– Ты что-то хочешь сказать, Маринетт?

– Да, мадам. Думаю, это часть моих обязанностей, как представителя класса, сказать то, о чем я сейчас думаю. 

– Хорошо. Продолжай.

Лила поежилась на своем месте перед доской. Нет. Нет. Этого не может случиться. Если Маринетт окончательно ее разоблачит, это будет конец всему…

– Я лишь хочу сказать, что да, Лила сделала сегодня огромную ошибку в своих суждениях, но не думаю, что кто-либо должен винить ее за то, что она акуманизировалась. 

Лила потрясенно повернула к ней голову. Все изумленно застыли. Главным образом, Алья. Она всегда знала, что Маринетт никогда не ладила с Лилой, так откуда взялось это неожиданное дружелюбие?

Один только Адриан довольно улыбался. Он знал, что Маринетт сделает что-то подобное. Ей даже не нужно было говорить ему об этом. Несмотря ни на что, он знал, что Маринетт классная. Она обладает чувством собственного достоинства. Она – их повседневная Ледибаг. 

– Почти каждый из класса был акуманизирован. И никто из нас не винит друг друга за тот причиненный нами вред, пока мы были под контролем Бражника, потому что мы были не в своем уме. Лила – такая же, как и все мы, бывшая жертва акумы. Так что я просто хочу сказать, что хоть мы и совсем не близки с ней, но в ее защиту я прошу вас всех не притеснять ее из-за того, что произошло. 

– Ты защищаешь меня?! – лицо Лилы побелело. 

– Попасть под контроль акумы могут и лучшие из нас. И я видела и более странные болезни, – спокойно сказала она. – Я не могу просить, чтобы вы простили ее или стали дружить с ней. Это не мне решать. Но отвечая негативом на негатив, мы только станем более легкой добычей для Бражника. И если мы правда хотим, чтобы Ледибаг и Кот Нуар победили, то для нас, как для мирных жителей, это лучший способ помочь им. 

Некоторые из класса ахнули на это. Адриан чуть не зааплодировал, прежде чем Нино схватил его за руку. 

– Отлично сказано, Маринетт. Лила, подойди ко мне после урока. Пожалуйста, садись на свое место. 

Лила разыграла жалостливое представление, шагая в конец класса с низко опущенной головой. Маринетт могла бы даже поверить, что она задумалась над своим поведением, если бы не испепеляющий взгляд, брошенный в ее сторону прежде, чем та отвернулась. 

– Ну ты даешь, – прошептала Алья. – Это было очень мудро с твоей стороны. Должна признаться, я удивлена. 

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Маринетт. 

– И… кстати об этом… Маринетт, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я должна была прислушаться к тому, что ты о ней говорила. Она была просто волком в овечьей шкуре все это время, и я чувствую себя ужасно глупо, – расстроенно сказала Алья. – Мне правда очень жаль. 

– Алья… – Маринетт приобняла ее за плечи. – Ты правда думаешь, что я позволю кому-нибудь встать между нами?

– Ты… прощаешь меня? 

– Ну конечно! К тому же, моя лучшая подруга была одной из первых, кто поверил и помог мне, когда меня исключили, – она подмигнула. – Лила очень ловко манипулирует людьми. Я правда не виню тебя. 

Алья вздохнула.

– Тогда я спокойна. Я ужасно боялась, что ты отвернешься от меня или что-то в этом роде. 

Маринетт крепко сжала ее плечо, и Алья обняла ее в ответ. 

– Но почему ты так неожиданно передумала? – с недоумением спросила Алья. – Еще месяц назад ты была просто одержима идеей разоблачить ее. Что заставило тебя отказаться от этого? 

– Ну, кое-кто научил меня быть выше этого и поступать по совести, – сказала Маринетт, многозначительно покосившись на Адриана. 

К счастью, Алья не заметила этого намека, зато Адриан его не упустил. 

– Чувак, ты чего такой красный? – с беспокойством осведомился Нино. 

– АЛЛЕРГИЯ! – громко выкрикнул он, заставив всех вокруг подпрыгнуть, а затем расхохотаться. Даже Хлою. За исключением Лилы, конечно, но никто не обратил на нее внимания. 

Никто даже не догадывался об этом, но Ледибаг и Кот Нуар вернули в класс мисс Бюстье непринужденное настроение.


	5. Chapter 5

Ледибаг мягко ступила на крышу башни Монпарнас. 

– Это все кое-что напоминает, правда? – раздался позади неё голос, и от неожиданности она подпрыгнула. 

Кот Нуар сидел на краю здания и слабо ей улыбался. 

– Спокойно, Ледибаг, это всего лишь я. 

Ледибаг. Он назвал ее Ледибаг. Или он вернулся к своей старой (новой) привычке называть ее полным именем, или же был не в настроении для прозвищ. 

– Да, и правда, что-то напоминает, – Ледибаг приподняла бровь. Она точно знала, почему – на это было две причины. Именно на этом месте они поцеловались, после чего лишились всех воспоминаний об этом, и также именно здесь Ледибаг провела весь патруль вместе с Котом после победы над Котом Бланом. 

Конечно, он знал только о первом (и ему хватало ума не поднимать больше эту тему) и не вполне ведал о последнем, так как она не могла что-либо рассказать ему, не вызвав при этом временной парадокс.

– Знаешь, я до сих пор не понимаю, что это было, – Кот похлопал по месту рядом с собой, и Ледибаг села. – В тот день ты устроила довольно внезапный патруль. 

Она не могла посмотреть на него. Вместо этого она уставилась в ночное небо. 

– Разве я не могу просто так захотеть увидеться со своим напарником?

Он, кажется, удовлетворился этим ответом.

– И то верно. 

Она прерывисто вздохнула. У неё было стойкое ощущение, что, не окажись Кота Нуара поблизости, чтобы уничтожить ожерелье, то с дальнейшими упреками и обвинениями появился бы Кот Блан.

Но сейчас нельзя было думать об этом. Она нужна была Коту Нуару. 

– Так… как у тебя дела? – нерешительно спросила она.

– Ну, те неприятности в моей гражданской жизни уже утряслись. По большей части, – сказал он. 

– Правда? Уверен, что не хочешь поговорить об этом, Котёнок? Уверена, мы обязательно придумаем, как не перейти черту и… 

– Уверен, – улыбнулся Кот и подтолкнул ее плечом, придвинувшись при этом ближе, так, что их бедра соприкоснулись. Затем он неожиданно замер. 

– Кот? – позвала Ледибаг. – Что случилось?

– Прости! – выпалил он, рывком отодвигаясь от нее сразу на пару десятков сантиметров. 

– Прости? Что… Я не понимаю… за что ты просишь прощения? – встревожилась Ледибаг. Неужели эффект от ожерелья еще не прошел?

– Я… Я подвинулся слишком близко, нарушил твое личное пространство, прости, этого больше не повторится, так как ты не хочешь, чтобы я… – он замолчал, почувствовав на своих плечах руки Ледибаг.

– Кот. Посмотри на меня, – попросила она. 

Его глаза метнулись к ней, но уже в следующий момент он отвел взгляд в сторону. 

– Ледибаг, я… все время так навязчиво подкатывал к тебе… И я очень жалею об этом! Я никогда не хотел проявить неуважение к тебе…

– Эй, – она резко встряхнула его. – Разве ты видишь, что мне некомфортно?

Он сглотнул.

– Я не… это не мне решать. 

Она скользнула руками по его плечам вниз, взявшись за его ладони в перчатках.

– Ну, я чувствую себя нормально. А ты?

Мгновение он молчал.

– Рядом с тобой мне никогда не бывает некомфортно. 

– Что ж, значит, это мы выяснили, – категорично сказала она, притягивая его обратно в прежнее положение, гораздо ближе к себе. – Кот… что с тобой происходит? Что я сказала в твоих видениях?

– Я… э-э, это, в общем-то, неважно. Мы ведь с тобой знаем, что эти видения не настоящие. 

– Если бы ты правда так думал, то не стал бы так от меня отпрыгивать, – возразила она. 

– Прости, не хотел всполошить тебя, Ледибаг, – он устало потер висок. – У меня просто голова кругом сейчас, и тебе совсем не обязательно возиться с этим.

– Хватит, – резко сказала Ледибаг. 

– Что хватит?

– Извиняться за то, что чувствуешь! Котёнок, если ты не можешь рассказать о других людях, которых видел, то хотя бы расскажи, что сказала тебе я! Я просто не могу видеть тебя таким! 

Кот повернулся и взглянул в ее встревоженное лицо. Она так сильно беспокоилась за него, хоть это никогда и не выходило за рамки крепкой и проверенной дружбы. 

Он не собирался снова делать ту же ошибку. Он очень любил просто быть рядом с Ледибаг. Он считал, что для него огромная честь – быть ее другом. И так было всегда.

Просто… порой он мог воспринимать это как должное. 

– Ты… ты помнишь Сэндбоя? – спросил он тихо.

Она вздрогнула.

– Это снова был твой кошмар?

– Действительно ли это просто кошмар, если он открывает тебе глаза на что-то, чего по-другому ты просто не замечал? – горько произнес он.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– В том видении ты сказала мне… что от меня совсем не было толку в битвах, и что я вечно заигрывал с тобой, даже если ты ненавидела это, и что… и что я просто-напросто не понимаю слова нет. 

– Кот… это все неправда. 

– Ты не знаешь, как это звучало. 

– Ну что же, я – это не она! И я говорю тебе, что ты совсем не такой! 

– Правда? И я никогда не досаждал тебе во время битв? Никогда не называл тебя Багибу или Миледи, даже если ты просила меня прекратить? Никогда не прекращал добиваться тебя, даже когда ты сказала, что любишь кого-то другого? Разве я никогда не вел себя, как… как будто постоянно притесняю тебя?

От злости Ледибаг хотелось в тот же момент влепить ему пощечину. Разве не видит он, как сильно она ценит его?

Нет. Это ее вина. Именно она всегда воспринимала его, как должное. Он бы не чувствовал себя так, если бы не ее поступки. Она до сих пор чувствовала вину за то, как обращалась с ним во время его первого выхода в качестве Мистера Бага. 

– Ты вовсе не притесняешь меня, Кот. Прекращай так говорить о себе, – произнесла она, когда он уже снова открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. – Ну да, ты заигрывал со мной, давал мне прозвища и все такое, но… дело не в самих заигрываниях, а в выборе момента для этого. А что касается прозвищ и всяких подколок… то мы ведь друзья, Кот Нуар. Ты, возможно, знаешь обо мне больше, чем моя лучшая подруга или мои родители. И конечно, ты можешь поддразнивать меня, как и я тебя тоже. Так откуда же такие мысли? 

– Ну… э-э, в своей гражданской жизни я мог слышать, как некоторые говорили, что Ледибаг все время чувствует себя некомфортно в обществе Кота Нуара, что я все время заигрываю с тобой, и тебе приходится извиняться за то, в чем ты не виновата… и они правы. Я дважды неоправданно разозлился на тебя из-за того, что ты отказала мне, и я уж даже не говорю о той сцене, что я устроил, когда ты не могла рассказать мне о Мастере Фу… 

– Ох, да ладно тебе! – вскипела Ледибаг. Неважно как, но ей хотелось найти этих идиотов, из-за которых Кот Нуар испытывал подобные чувства, и отправить их в полет до луны. – Ты имел полное право отреагировать именно так! Ты даже не знал о существовании Мастера Фу! Как еще это должно было выглядеть? Никто из нас был не виноват! 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я тогда чуть не отступился?

– Но ты не отступился! Ты даже не сказал, что простил меня, после того, как я отправила Мастера к тебе, ты ПОБЛАГОДАРИЛ меня за сдержанное обещание! 

– А что насчет тех двух раз, когда я был резок с тобой без причины?

Она вздохнула на это. 

– Тебе… и правда не следовало злиться, но ты ведь даже и не злился долго потом. Ты извинился и взял на себя ответственность! Ты не позволил чувствам помешать в битве! И… говоря об извинениях… Это я должна просить прощения за то, что была резка с тобой, когда ты был Мистером Багом. Мне следовало быть более терпеливой. Я должна была помочь, а не набрасываться на тебя.

– Эй, все нормально, – сказал он. – Будь я на твоем месте, я бы тоже злился на себя.

– Кот… – простонала она. – Ты ни в коем случае не являешься обузой для меня. Я бы не смогла сделать НИЧЕГО из этого, если бы не ты, и никакой сентимонстр или злодей не сможет переубедить меня в этом. 

– Сентимонстр? – переспросил он, и Ледибаг поняла, что проговорилась. 

– Ээм… э, то есть, другими словами…

– Что этот сентимонстр тебе сделал, Ледибаг? – спросил он с яростью, хотя Ледибаг видела, что его руки подрагивают от страха. 

– Он… – она отвела взгляд, не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза. – Он зажал меня у шкафчиков и… пытался поцеловать. Я отбилась от него как раз перед тем, как ты пришел. 

Кот выругался. Просто прекрасно, к чертовой матери. Даже Бражник и Маюра были о нем такого мнения. 

– С тобой все в порядке? – его тревога переключилась на нее. – Он… сделал тебе больно? Боже, жаль, я не врезал ему как следует, прежде чем освободить амок, – он сжал кулаки. 

– Нет! Он не причинил мне вреда, я среагировала раньше, чем он успел. И, честно говоря, ты сильно ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я не врезала бы тебе, если бы ты попытался приставать ко мне. 

Она сжала его предплечье. 

– Кот, ты ведь всегда останавливаешься, когда я говорю тебе. Ни разу в жизни ты не заставил меня чувствовать себя некомфортно.

– Другие так не думают…

– Да мне плевать, что думают другие! – вскричала она. – Не знаю, с чего ты вдруг решил, будто не достоин быть моим напарником, и не хочу выпытывать у тебя ответ до того, как ты сам будешь готов. Я просто скажу: ты нужен мне, Кот Нуар. Если бы не ты, я бы и вполовину не стала той Ледибаг, какой являюсь сейчас. Я бы давно уже бросила это, если бы ты не был моим напарником. Эта ноша тяготит меня, и я понятия не имею, как у тебя получается так запросто справляться с ней. Словно это какая-то пушинка, а не здоровенная глыбина… Тебя невозможно заменить кем-либо, и я никогда не стала бы даже задумываться над тем, чтобы найти другого такого же, как ты. Всякий раз, когда будешь готов опустить руки, помни, что я сказала. Помни, что всегда остается один человек, которому нужен не просто Кот Нуар, но также и тот парень, что скрывается за маской. Ты больше, чем просто мой напарник, больше, чем лучший друг, ты мой Кот Нуар, и я не хочу, чтобы что-то было иначе. 

Он наконец поднял на нее взгляд после этой длинной речи. Его сердце бешено заколотилось. Конечно, он больше не пытался добиваться ее любви, но это не изменило того влияния, которое она на него оказывала. 

– Ты… правда так думаешь? – он взял ее за руку. 

Она искренне кивнула. 

– Как ты и сказал, эти видения – всего лишь обман. Ну, мы ведь имеем дело с Лилой Росси, – он слегка усмехнулся на это, и ее сердце воспрянуло. – Я бы не стала верить им, Котёнок. И тебе тоже не стоит. 

– Можно… можно, я обниму тебя? – робко спросил он. 

Она раскрыла ему объятия, и он тут же бросился в них, стиснув ее так, словно был умирающим, хватающимся за свой последний вздох. 

Она обняла его в ответ столь же крепко, уткнувшись в изгиб его шеи и пытаясь сдержать при этом слезы. 

– Спасибо, Ледибаг, – сказал он, отпуская ее, но не убирая руку с ее плеч. 

Она кивнула ему, улыбаясь сквозь стоящие в глазах слезы.

– Но все же, что сказал я в твоем видении? – в его голосе звучало искреннее беспокойство. – Я очень, очень надеюсь, что не причинил тебе боли. 

– Я… – она знала, что нечестно было бы умолчать об этом после того, как он рассказал ей все, что случилось с ним. 

– Я… ничего страшного, если ты не хочешь говорить, – ответил Кот, ободряюще улыбаясь. – Я вовсе не хочу заставлять тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь.

– Нет, я хочу рассказать. К тому же, если я не расскажу тебе хотя бы часть, но с кем еще я могу поделиться этим?

– Я слушаю, – сказал он, ободряюще поглаживая ее по спине.

Ей хотелось вздохнуть от того прикосновения, но она сумела сдержаться. Сейчас не время было напоминать себе, что она опоздала. 

– Ну… вначале были люди из моей гражданской жизни… с чем я еще в какой-то мере могла справиться. Но затем появился Мастер Фу, сказав, что разочарован во мне, что только я была виновата в том, что мы потерпели неудачу, и что Бражник пришел за талисманами… – она содрогнулась. – Потом ты. То есть нет, не ты, который ты, а ты из видения. 

– Что я сказал?

– Ну… э… это было по большей части о твоих чувствах? То есть, тех, что были раньше, – быстро поправилась она, покраснев так, что ее щеки слились по цвету с костюмом. Она прекрасно знала, что Кот Нуар больше не проявлял к ней интерес. Он никогда не говорил об этом прямо, обычно предпочитая избегать этой темы, но она точно могла сказать, что в его жизни кто-то появился. Кто-то, кто не был ею.

– В общем, тот Кот Нуар сказал, что я хотела лишь заполучить его внимание, после того, как он уже смог оставить это в прошлом и двигаться дальше, и что… я не заслужила быть с ним рядом, потому что всегда воспринимала его как должное, и это… то есть, он прав, я была так слепа, я даже не знала, что ты испытываешь ко мне чувства до того случая с Лединатором…

– Ледибаг, – он с некоторым недовольством произнес ее имя. – Я бы никогда… Ты все для меня. Не имеет значения, друг ты мне, или напарник, или даже… нечто большее, я все равно буду любить тебя. Несмотря ни на что. Ты не должна за что-либо просить прощения.

«Я все равно буду любить тебя», – эти слова эхом отозвались в ее голове. 

Нет. Хватит надеяться. Его сердце занято, и тебе НЕ стать той девушкой. Он заслуживает лучшего.

– Я знаю. Всегда знала это. Просто… я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Каждый раз, как мне приходилось отказывать тебе, у меня просто сердце разрывалось. 

Выражение его лица смягчилось.

– Я говорил серьезно. Если и есть кто-то, кому я могу доверять безоговорочно, то это ты. 

Она прижалась к нему, положив голову ему на плечо.

– Почему это так тяжело?

– Что?

– Всё. Я так боюсь подвести Париж, боюсь подвести тебя. Боюсь потерпеть неудачу. Я ведь…

– Ты не неудачница, – настойчиво произнес он. – Только не для меня. 

Ледибаг моргнула. Лука всегда был готов выслушать и при этом совсем не был навязчив, но у нее никогда не возникало желания рассказать ему о тяжелом бремени, что легло ей на плечи. 

Но с Котом все было по-другому. Она не могла рассказать ему о целой половине своей жизни, и все же почему-то ей казалось, что она могла бы поделиться с ним чем угодно и безоговорочно довериться ему в этом. Он всегда понимал, что она чувствует. 

– Мы с Мастером так и не завершили мое обучение. Я даже не знаю, для чего нужна половина талисманов в шкатулке! Что, если Бражник найдет меня? Что, если я провалюсь, и мне придется отказаться от обязанностей хранителя, и я обо всем забуду?! – ее прорвало, хотя сил для слез уже не оставалось. 

– Я не допущу этого, – яростно произнес Кот. – Кстати, знаешь что? Я собираюсь начать вести дневник. Хочу записывать все о каждом из наших патрулей или битв, начиная с того момента, как ты стала хранителем. И если ты когда-нибудь забудешь меня, у тебя всегда будут эти записи, чтобы вспомнить. 

Ее губы задрожали. Это было так мило, что она не могла найтись с ответом.

– У меня… у самой есть дневник. Вообще, я уже довольно долго веду его. Еще с тех пор, когда не была Ледибаг. Он может помочь с теми аспектами моей жизни, которые не можешь описать ты. 

Его глаза загорелись.

– Хорошая идея. 

– Я не… – она кашлянула, прежде чем продолжить и усложнить все еще больше. – Кем бы ни была твоя девушка… Ей очень повезло. 

– Моя… девушка? – Кот Нуар казался смущенным. 

– Да? – теперь уже и Ледибаг смутилась. – Разве ты не говорил о той девушке, с которой у вас постепенно все налаживалось?

– А. Она. Да… э-э, мы расстались три месяца назад, – он убрал руку с ее плеч и почесал затылок. 

– Вы что?! – вскричала Ледибаг. 

– Эй, ну вот, теперь весь Париж знает! – рассмеялся он. 

– Прости. Я хотела сказать… как же так? Мне казалось, ты был так обнадежен, что у вас все получится. 

Он поморщился.

– Из нас… не вышло пары. Мы отлично понимали друг друга, будучи друзьями, и, наверно, просто забыли об этом, изо всех сил пытаясь стать идеальной парой друг для друга. 

– Кот… мне так жаль, – искренне сказала Ледибаг. 

– О, да все нормально. Она до сих пор является моим очень близким другом, мы не в ссоре. 

Ледибаг слабо улыбнулась. 

– Тогда… тогда, это хорошо. 

– Что насчет тебя? – спросил он, согнув ногу и положив локоть на колено. – Что с тем парнем, с которым ты встречаешься? Ты почти не говоришь о нем теперь. 

И это что-то да значило, так как Ледибаг особо не упоминала о нем даже тогда, когда они встречались.

– Удачное совпадение, да? Мы продержались только неделю, прежде чем расстались. 

– Погоди, но я думал, что он тебе очень нравился?

– Ох, э… это не он. Это кое-кто другой, кто привлек мое внимание… И не пойми меня неправильно, мой бывший парень очень добрый, и он относился ко мне исключительно с уважением, но мне казалось, что… мы не можем говорить с ним о всяком. Ну, к примеру, с тобой я могу поговорить обо всем на свете. 

– Ага, – настоящие уши Кота покраснели. 

– Но с ним… Даже зная, что он всегда безоговорочно выслушает меня, у меня совершенно не возникало желания поговорить с ним о таких вещах, – она вздохнула. – Как иронично. Мне полагается быть удачливой, но в моей личной жизни сплошная неразбериха. 

– Мне очень жаль, что так случилось. Ты заслуживаешь только самого лучшего, Миледи, – неосторожно произнес он. 

Оба они замерли. 

– Ты… ты назвал меня Миледи, – прошептала Ледибаг, едва осмеливаясь поверить в это. – Я думала, ты больше не хочешь называть меня так, – ее тон вовсе не был возмущенным. 

– Э-э, я… то есть, Миледи, я… – он громко откашлялся. – Я думал, тебе это не нравится. И Багибу тоже, если уж на то пошло. 

Ледибаг покраснела и отвернулась. 

– Погоди-ка, – Кот прищурил глаза. Он аккуратно взялся когтистым пальцем за ее подбородок и мягко повернул ее к себе. – Я понял, в чем дело, – тихо сказал он. 

– Ч-что такое? – Ледибаг пискнула, словно мышка. 

– Тебе не хватает этого, – сказал он, и на секунду Ледибаг подумала, что он серьезен, но затем его лицо расплылось в широченной улыбке. – Ты ПРАВДА скучаешь по этим прозвищам! Я знал это! Знал, что однажды ты их полюбишь!

Ледибаг отодвинула от себя его глупое, самодовольное, светящееся нахальством лицо и наградила его убийственным взглядом. 

– Ни слова больше, – пригрозила она. 

– Слово, – усмехнулся он, и Ледибаг страдальчески застонала. 

– Ну почему это происходит со мной?! Зачем надо было раздувать еще больше твое и без того чрезмерное самомнение?

Стороннему наблюдателю это высказывание могло бы показаться слишком высокомерным, однако Кот только лишь рассмеялся. Он прекрасно понимал, когда она просто подшучивает над ним, и сейчас был один из таких моментов. 

– Багибу… – проворковал он, надоедливо тыкая пальцем ей в плечо. – Багибу, Багибу, Багибу…

– Хватит называть меня…

– Но когда я перестал, то ты все же скучала по этому, правда, Миледи? – ухмыльнулся он. 

– Ладно, хорошо! Ты прав! Я скучала о том, что ты звал меня Миледи, и, хотя я никогда не говорила об этом, но это прозвище заставляло меня чувствовать себя особенной, но, если бы я призналась в этом тебе, ты не отстал бы от меня с этим до конца жизни! А Багибу – дурацкое, раздражающее, детское и ужасно каламбурное прозвище и когда-то я НЕНАВИДЕЛА его и до сих пор терпеть его не могу, но… – ее грудь тяжело вздымалась.

Кот все это время самодовольно улыбался, но, когда она замолчала, его нахальное выражение лица исчезло, точно так же, как и ее раздражение. 

– …но мне не хватало этого. И до сих пор не хватает. Я скучаю по тому, как ругалась на тебя, чтобы ты прекратил называть меня так. Скучаю по твоим каламбурам во время битв. Раньше ты каламбурил гораздо чаще. 

– Я думал, тебе они не нравятся, – медленно произнес он, осознавая, что за одну эту ночь он узнал о своей Леди гораздо больше, чем за весь год их знакомства. 

– Так и есть. И я скучаю по этому чувству. Мне не хватает твоих глупых шуток. Я хочу снова отвечать на них. Мне не хватает той Ледибаг, какой я была раньше, без обязанностей хранителя и всей этой дополнительной ответственности. Мне не хватает тебя, Кот Нуар, хотя ты всегда рядом и всегда готов прикрыть мне спину, когда это необходимо. 

Кот сглотнул, не зная, что сказать. Но она была права. За последние три месяца они очень сблизились, но все равно между ними оставалась непреодолимая стена, выросшая как-то сама собой. 

Он слишком осторожничал, чтобы не расстраивать ее. 

С ее же слов становилось ясно, что она изо всех сил старалась сделать вид, будто между ними ничего не изменилось. 

– Миледи, ты все еще остаешься собой. Для меня ты совсем не отличаешься от той, с кем я впервые встретился. Ты ведь только лишь дважды проявила слабину передо мной, помнишь? – он даже не заметил, как легко вернулся к своей старой привычке называть ее Миледи. 

Она кивнула.

– Да. 

– И оба раза ты все равно выходила и задавала жару…

– МЫ задавали, – поправила она. 

– Ладно, – улыбнулся он. – Мы. Мы выходили туда и надирали всем задницы, хотя ты все еще была подавлена и напугана. Это не ты изменилась к худшему, Багибу, а наше окружение. 

– Да… – она отвернулась и взглянула на луну, которая ярко сияла на ночном небе. – Сложно поверить, что Мастер Фу был с нами, и шкатулка с талисманами была в большей безопасности, и что Хлоя не предала нас меньше трех месяцев назад. Все так изменилось. 

Многое – к худшему, но многое также и к лучшему. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы мы менялись, Миледи, – сказал Кот, глядя на нее так пристально, что это заставило ее оторвать взгляд от луны. – Знаю, я держался немного отстраненно эти несколько месяцев, но лишь потому, что не хотел расстроить и оттолкнуть тебя. Но знай, что я тоже скучаю по нам. Скучаю по тому времени, когда все не казалось еще столь мрачным, и мы могли наслаждаться заслуженным отдыхом после того, как задали жару очередной акуме. 

Его голос стал более проникновенным:

– Но… как ты и сказала в тот день перед Бражником. Мы меняем мир к лучшему. Мы действуем, а не ждем, пока все разрешится само собой, как это делает Человек-Бабочка.

Ледибаг хихикнула на это прозвище, прежде чем осознала кое-что. 

– Погоди, я ведь почти так и сказала тогда. Не думала, что ты так хорошо все запоминаешь. 

– Это талант, Багибу, – он пристально посмотрел на нее. – В любом случае, с каждым разом все становится только хуже. 

– Сегодня уж точно все висело на волоске, – согласилась она. 

– Даже если весь мир вокруг меняется, я не хочу, чтобы менялись мы. Не знаю, что я буду делать, если… ты когда-нибудь возненавидишь меня. Это страшит меня больше всего на свете, – признался он. 

– Этого никогда не случится, глупый ты Котёнок, – резко ответила она. 

Он улыбнулся.

– Теперь я это знаю. 

Она крепко сжала его руку. 

– Я, наверно, сильно повзрослела за несколько последних месяцев и, поверь, я уверена, что смогла бы вполне обойтись и без супергеройских сил. Но теперь… Чего я боюсь больше всего, так это остаться в одиночестве. И потерять всех, кого я люблю. 

– Этого тоже никогда не случится, – сказал он. 

– Откуда тебе знать? Ведь невозможно предсказать, что будет дальше? – спросила Ледибаг. 

Он лукаво подмигнул ей, сжав их переплетенные руки. 

– Это все мои легендарные кошачьи инстинкты. 

Ледибаг рассмеялась. По-настоящему, искренне рассмеялась впервые за очень долгое время. Она всегда будет считать его шутки ужасными, но в то же время никогда не перестанет смеяться над ними. 

– Кажется, у котика улучшилось настроение, – она щелкнула по его колокольчику, и он улыбнулся. То, что прикасаться к своему колокольчику он позволял только ей, доставляло ей какое-то чувство удовлетворения. Она не могла представить, как на самом деле он шипел на Хлою, когда та щелкнула по его колокольчику, пытаясь привлечь внимание. 

– Спасибо его Леди за это. Я тут ни при чем, – усмехнулся он. 

Зеленые, сверкающие глаза встретились с голубыми, и очень долгое время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Между ними не было сейчас напряженности, вызванной тревогами или даже романтическими переживаниями. Они ощущали лишь спокойствие и умиротворение. Словно глоток свежего воздуха после того, как долгое время невозможно было дышать. 

– Знаю, ты теперь все время будешь мне это припоминать…

– Я даже еще не понял, о чем ты, но уже знаю, что так и будет, – нахально сказал он. 

Она с деланой суровостью посмотрела на него, прежде чем продолжить. 

– Пожалуйста, никогда не прекращай называть меня Миледи или даже Б… – она запнулась.

– Скажи это. Я знаю, ты можешь. 

– Багибу. Я даже не осознавала, что мне это начало нравиться, пока ты не перестал называть меня так. 

– Ну, если таково желание Моей Леди, то этому коту остается только подчиниться, – это прозвучало, как шутка, однако кивнул он с серьезным видом. 

На какой-то момент Ледибаг позволила себе забыть о Лиле, о своих друзьях, о давнишних томительных чувствах к Адриану, о шкатулке с талисманами, о Бражнике и обо всем на свете, кроме Кота Нуара, являвшегося, несмотря ни на что, очень важной частью ее супергеройской жизни со всеми ее взлетами и падениями

– Мы с тобой против всего мира? – он поднял их все еще переплетенные руки. 

Ледибаг улыбнулась, и, нежно поцеловав его в щеку, положила голову ему на плечо. Из его груди исторглось негромкое мурлыканье, когда он прижался щекой к ее голове. 

– Как всегда, Котёнок, – ответила она.


End file.
